


Renard Character Study

by ayumie



Category: Grimm
Genre: Character Study, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 07:19:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayumie/pseuds/ayumie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What the title says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Renard Character Study

**Author's Note:**

> Just my attempt at establishing the character - warming up for greater things, so to speak. Thanks to the awesome [](http://lea724.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://lea724.livejournal.com/)**lea724** for being my beta-reader.

Title: Renard Character Study  
Fandom: Grimm  
Author: [](http://ayumie.livejournal.com/profile)[**ayumie**](http://ayumie.livejournal.com/)  
Rating: PG 13  
Pairing: Renard/Nick  
Summary: What the title says.  
Warnings: Slight obsession?  
Notes: Just my attempt at establishing the character - warming up for greater things, so to speak. Thanks to the awesome [](http://lea724.livejournal.com/profile)[**lea724**](http://lea724.livejournal.com/) for being my beta-reader.

It hadn't always been sexual, not at first. Of course Renard had always been aware of the existence of Grimms on this continent, however for a long time it hadn't seemed to matter very much. That had changed abruptly when he learned that the boy had decided to join the police force. Nick Burkhardt had been 'the boy' back then, someone to keep tabs on, but who might never realize his potential or even die the way humans often did. He hadn't, though. It had been easy to pull some strings to ease the boy's way through training and his first years on the force and finally get him assigned to his own precinct. Renard still remembered the first time they had met in person, a nervous young man, not terribly impressive and certainly not like the Grimms he had been hearing about. Not stupid, though. A good detective.

  


Perhaps it was due to his upbringing that Renard considered his precinct his personal fief, the people in it to be used, certainly, but also owed protection. The boy had quickly become Detective Burkhardt. Renard had worked hard to gain his trust and guide him through his first cases. Then the stakes went through the ceiling. Suddenly he had a fledgling Grimm on his hands, untainted by prejudices and tradition and, possibly, gloriously  _his_ . Later on Renard wondered whether sending Adelind to kill Marie Kessler had been the right course of action. It had seemed necessary at the time. The following weeks and months had been like a complicated puzzle, one that Renard had found himself enjoying immensely. He got bits and pieces from Detective Burkhardt's reports, from gossip among the Wesen and his own, rare involvement. The picture that unraveled was that of a young Grimm growing into his powers and learning about the world that was his own – but, vexingly, it was also about Nick making unexpected friends and paying the price for something he couldn't help but be. The matter of the Blutbad was particularly troubling and Renard kept worrying at it like at a sore tooth. Should it have been him? Should he have revealed himself instead of acting behind the scenes? 

  


It had been easy to explain away the beginnings of his obsession – as it was with the way the Grimm kept blurring into Nick. By the time he had accumulated a detailed schedule of Detective Burkhardt's weekly activities, however, Renard had to admit to himself what was going on. His instincts were taking over, translating prolonged exposure into possession. Sean Renard had always prided himself on his control. He had been working alongside a Grimm for the better part of a year without going into Woge once or implicating himself by word or deed. He was controlling these new urges, too – for the time being. Later, perhaps...

  


Renard went to fetch himself a cup of coffee, glancing at his troublesome detective along the way. Nick's shirt was a bit rumpled and he had obviously been running his hand through his hair because it was sticking up in all directions. As always when Renard faced the Grimm, his creature wanted to rise and snarl its challenge. The heat in his eyes was purely human, though, and he quickly looked away. For that reason he didn't catch the way Nick's gaze tracked him across the floor.

  


THE END


End file.
